


Every Saturday

by hersatanicmajesty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emilia Clarke - Freeform, F/M, Hot, Jonerys, Jonerys AU modern, Kit Harington - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersatanicmajesty/pseuds/hersatanicmajesty
Summary: She didn’t know how she even ended up in the chaotic situation but she found something sexy about the whole thing. The sex was rough and wild, the way they both liked it. Every saturday Dany would put on her best clothes, making her even more desirable than before and do her make up minimal. All for him.





	Every Saturday

  
Daenerys scanned herself once more, checking how she looked for the sixth time. Her silk red dress looked sexy with her black thigh highs, she knew he would like this. Feeling content with her appearance she ordered an Uber to his Manhattan apartment and began smoking a cigarette while waiting on her ride.

Every time was just a nerve racking. Jon and Dany had been... acquaintances for seven months now. Every Saturday he would pay for her Uber from Newark to Manhattan, just to book the same Uber back in four hours. They talked, fucked then fucked more and then Dany would leave. 

She didn’t know how she even ended up in the chaotic situation but she found something sexy about the whole thing. The sex was rough and wild, the way they both liked it. Every saturday Dany would put on her best clothes, making her even more desirable than before and do her make up minimal. All for him. 

Dany unlocked the door with her key, not bothering to tell Jon she’s here. She hung her jacket up before pouring both herself and Jon a glass of wine, then lifting them as she set off to find him. She smiled when she found him on the balcony. Dany hugged him from behind while kissing his neck and swiftly stealing his cigarette, taking a few drags and handing it back to him. 

“Afternoon Darling.” Jon said before kissing her. She only kissed him back in response, again while stealing his cigarette. 

He grabbed her hand and brought them to his bedroom. 

Dany giggled at something Jon had said, she was tipsy and so was Jon. He truly did admire the beauty in front of him, he knew full well they both wanted more but he was terrified...instead he bought her nice gifts, told her she was sexy and hit the spot every time. 

Thirty minutes later and Jon is so deep in Daenerys he can barely see straight. Her face pushed harder and harder into the pillow as Jon rammed his cock into her from behind, her thigh highs still on. This position was a favourite of hers, it made her feel so dirty. Jon got faster and faster the more Dany moaned, desperately wanting to please her. 

“Fuck Jon! Keep going, fuck me like that!” She screamed. Dany was a mess, her silver hair was everywhere and she was sweating more than she ever thought she could. Jon loved it, it fuelled him to keep going. They were both so fucking close. Jon swiftly flipped Dany over so they were missionary, earning a breathless chuckle from her. He quickly grabbed her legs and positioned them on his shoulders, causing Daenerys to instinctively wrap them around his neck. 

Jon groaned into her neck while he came inside her, while Dany’s back arched while her nails dug into him, following the same pattern. Both of their legs had given in, allowing them to be skin to skin, listening to each other’s breathing slowly even out. 

Jon ordered the Uber and stepped out onto the balcony which overlooked Manhattan. Dany soon followed after putting her now, crinkled dress back on. 

“I like the boots.” Jon smirked 

“Hmm, I gathered. They might have to become a signature look if they give me that result.” 

Jon kissed her rough in response, causing Dany to lean slightly over the balcony, sending a rush of adrenaline through her body. 

This was short lived as Jon’s phone buzzed, meaning the Uber was outside. 

Dany bit his lip, stepped back and winked, That’s my ride.” 

Leaving Jon smiling to himself with nothing but Daenerys Targaryen on his mind.


End file.
